


New Game

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Kira play chess and start a new game.</p><p>If anyone's interested in seeing the chess game played out, you can watch it here: http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1012132</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game

Kira smiled. Stepping into Skyhold’s garden felt like coming home. Sable had made sure that it was practical—his delicate health required a copious amount of herbal supplements—but his love of green things meant that it was beautiful as well. Beds were planted so that they would always contain flowers despite the season, and even when not in bloom the plants were arranged to best show off their foliage. It was also a marvel of rarities, containing many rare herbs, including ones she’d only read about. The purple-edged leaves of royal elfroot were interspersed in one bed with pretty yellow daffodils and soft purple coneflowers, as well as its more common cousin. The dark green leaves and bright red berries of the prophet’s laurel were paired tastefully with the brighter foliage of baby blue forget-me-nots. Witherstalk was camouflaged around fragrant rosemary and lavender and other kitchen herbs. And the beautiful, delicate blossoms of the crystal grace paired with crimson roses to climb around every pillar, which had been trellised for just that purpose. Every time a breeze blew through, she half expected the pale blue flowers to tinkle like the tiny bells they resembled. Small trees outlined the space, while a goodly-sized oak near the center overlooked the entire area, providing shelter and shade to the small gazebo that had been ascetically placed in one corner.

It was a joy to the eye and to the nose, Sable’s garden, and it was arguably her favorite place in the whole castle. She had had long, fascinating talks with Solas here, had romanced Sable beneath the leaves of the trees, and had started anew with Cullen amidst the roses and the crystal grace.

Cullen. He had changed much in ten years, not only in his form—he’d always been handsome, but the years had sculpted him into his good looks—but in his manner. He was still wary of mages, of course he was, but he had matured and recognized and admitted his mistakes. The most grievous, he said, being his harsh words and dismissal of her in the Tower ten years before. He regretted it, she had forgiven him, and they had decided to start fresh: a nervous friendship, each still unsure about the other’s reactions, but a solid one. That he had not shied away from her gentle flirting since then also said much. He was no longer the stuttering, infatuated templar she had known, returning her flirtatious teasing more than getting embarrassed by it.

Which was not to say that she never made him blush: her purposeful question about his taking chastity vows had sent him into stutters worthy of the young man she had known, which had made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

She was somewhat surprised to find the Commander himself seated at the small table in the gazebo, which was set with a game of Queens, and was even more surprised to discover the identity of his companion as she approached.

“Gloat all you like,” he was saying, “I have this one.”

Dorian Pavus lifted one perfect coal-black eyebrow, the barest hint of a smile on his full lips. “Are you… sassing me, Commander?” he asked. “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Cullen shook his head a little. “Why do I even…” he muttered to himself, reaching out to move a pawn. He heard a footstep in the soft leaf litter and looked over, the piece clattering back onto the board as he started to rise. “Kira!”

“Leaving, are you?” the other man asked, smirking at his display. “Does this mean I win?” He looked over at Kira then as Cullen resumed his seat and replaced the piece on the board. “Hello, love.”

“If it isn’t two of my three favorite human men. Hello, Dorian,” she said, placing a hand on the other mage’s shoulder and leaning over to give him a brief, chaste kiss on the mouth. “Are you two playing nice?”

Dorian grinned, not the least of his reasons being catching out of the corner of his eye the envious shadow that had briefly passed over the Commander’s face. “I’m _always_ nice.” He turned back to the other man. “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory,” he told him, moving a piece. “You’ll feel much better.”

“Really?” Cullen asked sarcastically, leaning over and slashing into Dorian’s army’s flank with his queen, cutting off the king’s retreat. “Because I just won. And I feel fine!” he added with a laugh.

Kira giggled as Dorian stared at the board in surprise before he lifted his hands in surrender.

“Don’t get smug,” he said. “There will be no living with you.” He looked at Kira then. “I’ll leave you to him, my dear. Just mind he doesn’t gloat _too_ much.”

“I’ll attempt to keep him in check,” she said, stepping back as the Tevinter rose to his feet.

“Incidentally,” he said after he’d taken a few steps away, “who’s the third?”

The elf mage grinned at him. “Alistair.”

“The King of Ferelden?” Dorian laughed. “What esteemed company you keep!”

“Both monarchs of Ferelden, the Inquisitor, an Antivan Crow Master, the Commander of the Inquisition’s armies and a devilishly handsome Tevinter altus?” She shrugged with false modesty. “I think I do all right.”

Dorian laughed and bowed slightly to her before turning and walking back to the castle.

“I wonder if I shouldn’t worry about his influence on you,” Cullen said.

“Oh, Dorian’s all right. Don’t act like a jealous husband when there’s no cause,” she teased. She waved to the board. “Congratulations on your victory.”

“Thank you. I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?” he offered, extending his hand to the vacated chair across from him.

It was a challenge, woven into his tone and clearly visible in the smirk on his lips and the gleam in his brown eyes. Kira smirked. “Prepare the board, Commander.”

His smirk widened to a triumphant grin. “Good.”

“What’s this?” she teased as she sat, slipping off her shoes and folding her legs under her. “You don’t already think you’ve won, do you?”

“Of course not,” he said, reaching forward and starting to reset the board.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“As a child I played this with my sister,” he told her. “She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won—which was _all_ the time,” he added with a small laugh. “My brother and I practiced together for weeks.” He smirked. “Ah, the look on her face the day I finally won.”

Kira stared at him. She’d had no idea he had brothers or sisters… much less _both_. “You have siblings?”

“Two sisters and a brother.” He set the last pawn in place and sat back, frowning slightly in thought. “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays…”

“Where are they now?” she asked, moving her king’s pawn forward two spaces.

“They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should.” He looked down at the board. “Ah… it’s my turn.”

She watched as he moved his pawn to block hers and smirked. “All right, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Pieces were moved slowly—only pawns and knights at first, then Cullen’s cautious queen—occasionally one was captured and removed from play. Finally Kira moved one of her pawns forward to put his king into check… only to have it unapologetically taken by the same king.

“This may be the longest we’ve gone without discussing the Inquisition… or related matters,” Cullen noted after several more quiet moments. “To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

“Then we should spend more time together.”

He looked at her in slight surprise. “I would… like that.”

Kira smiled as she picked up one of her mages. “Me too,” she murmured, leaning forward and placing the piece at the edge of the board with a soft clack.

He smiled a little. “You said that,” he murmured.

She watched as he leaned forward as well, wondering what he was planning and not sure if she’d mind whatever was on his mind.

“We should… finish our game.” He glanced down at the board, then back at her. “Right? My turn?”

She lowered her eyes and sat back, laughing a little to herself at his change of direction. Blessed Maker, he was as shy as ever. “Yes. Check, by the way.”

“Hm… I think I know how to fix that,” he said, sliding his tower down the board to eliminate the threat.

“Leave it to a templar to capture a mage and lock her in a tower,” she teased, enjoying the soft chuckle this elicited from him.

“I’m sure you’ll recover.”

“Yes. My queen will storm the gate to rescue me.” She moved her queen to capture his tower, merrily swinging the crowned ivory figure to knock over his piece. “Check.”

“Your queen is a bit aggressive,” Cullen noted, moving his king out of harm’s way.

“She is. And I wouldn’t have her any other way,” she replied with a smirk.

He glanced at her then back at the board. “I… heard some things about the Queen of Ferelden in Kirkwall,” he said slowly. “Idle gossip, no doubt.”

“What did you hear?” she asked, capturing a pawn with her remaining mage and removing it from the field.

“Vicious rumors. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. There was probably no truth to them.”

Kira lifted her blue eyes from the board to look at him, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

“Mostly that you were… leading her astray,” he said, moving one of his mages to protect his endangered queen. “That you were using your magic on her.”

“That she and I were having wild, passionate sex, you mean.”

“Er… yes. A few went that far.”

Kira laughed softly. “Oh, that wasn’t a rumor, Commander.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Oh _no_. I assure you everything you’ve heard about _that_ is _absolutely_ true. Minus the blood magic, of course.” She moved her queen. “Check.”

“I can’t imagine the King is very happy about that arrangement,” he said, moving his king and capturing her remaining knight in the process.

“Why shouldn’t he be? He’s in the bed with us, after all.” She moved her queen again, mirroring the movement of his king. “Check.”

Cullen’s eyes snapped to her, staring at her in shock for several long moments.

“Trying to imagine what that looks like?” she teased. Her grin widened and became more wicked. “Or are you putting yourself in Alistair’s place?”

“I… no! That would be… inappropriate.”

Kira giggled as he again moved his king, crossing the halfway line into her territory. He was shaken by the idea—or at being caught at his mental wanderings—and it showed. “Check,” she announced again, merrily sliding her queen to her left two squares.

Cullen had his king retreat twice more before she caught him in checkmate between her queen, her remaining mage, and a pawn. “I believe this one is yours,” he conceded. “Well played.”

“Thank you.”

“We shall have to try again sometime,” he said, the challenge of a rematch heavy in his tone.

“Then I’ll beat you again,” she said, sliding her feet back into her shoes and standing.

“Perhaps.”

“I think it’s pretty much assured.” She walked over to his chair and leaned her hip against the table. “In every game we have played since I arrived at Skyhold, I have won.”

“Then perhaps we should change the rules,” he teased, standing as well.

She lifted an eyebrow. “Can you _do_ that, Commander?”

“I could try.”

A grin curled her lips. “I think I’d like to see that.”

Cullen smirked, enjoying their flirtation. Her eyes sparkled and danced as she looked at him, gleaming brilliant sky blue.

“Commander!”

The voice of the Inquisition scout walking into the garden drew their attention.

“Warden-Commander,” he said, saluting Kira before turning back to Cullen. “Ser, the Inquisitor has returned.”

Cullen sighed. “Very well,” he said, dismissing the scout before turning back to Kira. “I should turn in my report to Sable.”

“Of course,” she said with a slight nod. “Perhaps we can finish our game another time.”

“Don’t expect to win so easily next time,” he said.

“I will _always_ win against you, Cullen,” she said. She slid her fingertips along his jaw and under his chin, standing on her toes to bring her face closer to his, enjoying the surprised and nervous look that crossed his face. “I distract you _far_ too easily.” She smirked and tapped him on the nose, then turned to walk back into the castle.


End file.
